In Another's Eyes
by yintotheyang
Summary: An Easter Jolu one shot. Featuring Dante, Olivia, Carly and Sonny.


A/N – Okay, this is by far my longest one shot ever! I hope it's worth it. It's just a little idea that I got and I couldn't ditch, so I worked out some details and turned it into an Easter one shot. I really hope you enjoy it and I would love to get a review!

**In Another's Eyes**

Carly looked around at her decorations in the main ballroom at the Metro Court. There wasn't a lot to celebrate right now in Port Charles, so she had decided to take advantage of the Easter holiday and bring the town together in a time when everything seemed to be falling apart.

Her eyes snapped up as the elevator dinged, signaling the arrival of her first guests. Jason and Sam stepped off the elevator and smiled in Carly's direction. Carly walked over to them and made small talk as more guests arrived. She saw Johnny and Olivia get off the elevator and she couldn't help but shake her head slightly. Although she had previously shown support for their relationship, she didn't have it in her to do it any longer. Johnny had always been a strong, independent man, but with Olivia he seemed to be more of a puppy dog. He allowed Olivia to lie to him and apparently cheat on him a few times, yet he didn't seem to care. But Carly knew he did care. He just didn't think he deserved any better, so he let it go.

"The place looks amazing, Carly," Olivia said, dragging Johnny over. "I think this party was a great idea."

"Thank you," Carly replied.

"Thanks for inviting us," Johnny spoke up.

"Don't mention it," Carly shrugged.

The elevator dinged once more and off walked Lulu and Dante. Carly noticed Johnny stiffen slightly and drop Olivia's hand. His eyes were fixed on Lulu as he took in her appearance. He smiled softly until he saw Dante's hand wrap around her waist. Then his eyes turned dark in jealousy, but only for a second before he looked away. Carly tilted her head to the side, surprised by the reaction.

She turned her attention to Lulu and noticed that her eyes had immediately landed on Johnny when she walked in the room. She took a natural step in his direction that was halted by Dante's hand coming into contact with her. Her face fell slightly and then her eyes landed on Olivia who in that moment leaned in to press a kiss to Johnny's cheek. Carly saw Lulu's fist clench and unclench in a split second. So quickly that someone who hadn't been watching would not have noticed. But Carly was watching and she was interested.

"Hey, Lulu," Carly greeted.

"Hi, Carly," Lulu smiled, snapping her eyes over to her older cousin.

"Dante," Carly said, glancing in his direction.

"Hey, Carly," Dante replied with a fake smile.

"So, you didn't tell me what the occasion was," Lulu noted. "I mean, you said it was an Easter get together, but you've never had one before. So why did you decide to have a party this year?"

"I just thought we needed to find a reason to all come together and celebrate," Carly explained.

As soon as she finished her sentence, the elevator doors opened once more and Sonny stepped out. Dante grimaced and headed in the direction of the bar. Lulu glared at Sonny and then followed Dante. Carly groaned inwardly as she noticed Johnny glowering in Sonny's direction as well. Olivia was rubbing his arm and trying to distract him. Eventually Johnny looked over at her and offered her a smile. It was less than genuine just as every smile he had thrown in Olivia's direction since Lulu had shown up had been.

"Maybe I should have stayed home," Sonny muttered and Carly looked at him.

"Just stay away from a few people and everything will be fine," Carly said hopefully.

* * *

Carly spent the better part of her own party alone. Normally, she loved playing host and moving from table to table, but this time she was captivated by something that interested her more than any gossip the citizens of Port Charles had to offer. Over an hour had passed since Lulu had arrived and Carly didn't have enough fingers and toes to count the number of times she had caught Johnny looking at Lulu. The same was true for Lulu looking at him. They both smiled and carried on with their dates, but Carly would bet her share of the Metro Court that neither of them were actually paying attention to their conversations.

She found it kind of funny how smug Olivia and Dante seemed to be. They both thought they had two people who were wrapped around their fingers. But the truth was, they had two people who were settling for less than the best they had ever had. The more Carly thought about it, the clearer the entire situation became.

Johnny was a glutton for punishment so he had latched on to Olivia quickly after his breakup with Lulu. Someone who could make him just happy enough to keep him from drowning in his own agony, but who would never be good enough to make him forget his love for Lulu. For him it was the perfect combination.

And then there was Lulu. Lulu was miserable for months, but desperate not to fall into a rebound relationship. Carly had watched her bury herself in work and then Dante had come along. He had hit on her mercilessly and she had fallen for it. Lulu saw Johnny with Olivia and thought he had moved on, so she forced herself to as well. Lulu didn't want to be alone and there was a guy offering her a way that she didn't have to be. For her it was the best option.

Carly watched as Dante guided Lulu over to the table where Johnny and Olivia were. Dante took a seat next to Olivia and Lulu sat down next to him. Dante and Olivia started talking, both smiling as they reminisced. Both completely oblivious to the ex-lovers sitting next to them who couldn't take their eyes off of each other. Johnny smiled warmly at Lulu and she blushed under his gaze. Neither of them spoke, but they didn't have to. They exchanged words with their eyes and the emotions portrayed were more powerful than anything they could have said. Carly moved slowly and inconspicuously so she could get within earshot of the conversation.

"Honey, are you sure you don't want me to bring you a pan of lasagna?" Olivia asked Dante.

"Ma, I can cook for myself," Dante replied.

"Well, you never get better than your mother's cooking," Olivia replied, her hand patting Dante's head. "Plus my lasagna gets rave reviews from Johnny. Isn't that right?"

Johnny was unaware Olivia had asked him a question until she touched his leg. He jumped nervously and Olivia looked at him with worry. Her hand touched his face and Lulu looked away in disgust.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing, I was just zoned out for a second," Johnny sighed, glancing at Lulu quickly.

"Don't find our conversation interesting, John?" Dante wondered.

"I just saw something that I couldn't take my eyes off," Johnny replied. "No offense."

Olivia and Dante started talking again and Lulu smiled shyly at Johnny from across the table. Johnny smiled automatically in return and Carly was in awe of how blind Dante and Olivia were. But what she really didn't understand was why Johnny and Lulu stayed in the relationships they obviously had no true emotional connection to.

"You ready to go, Lulu?" Dante asked.

"Go where?" Lulu questioned, snapping out of her trance.

"I figured we could take off," Dante clarified. "Go back to my place."

Johnny dropped the glass of champagne in his hand and it broke against the table, but not before splattering its contents all over Olivia. Olivia jumped back and Lulu let out a laugh before covering her mouth in fake horror. Dante reached for some napkins and handed them to Olivia. While the two fussed over her dress, Carly took the opportunity to snag Lulu's arm and drag her out of the room.

* * *

Johnny looked anxiously at Carly as she yanked him into the stairwell. Olivia had gone to clean her dress and Dante had gone to look for Lulu who had disappeared. Johnny had been waiting by the elevator, just wanting to leave and get the words "go back to my place" out of his mind forever when Carly had approached him. She had demanded he follow her and he did, wondering what was going on. They walked up two flights of stairs and then Carly opened the door to one of the floors that had rooms. She walked quickly into the corridor and took a key card from her pocket. She swiped into the third door on the left and pointed for Johnny to go inside. He did as directed and found Lulu sitting on the bed. She looked at him in confusion and then they both turned to Carly for answers.

"I don't want to hear any arguments," Carly started, her tone showing how serious she was. "You two fix this."

"Fix what?" Lulu asked, looking at Johnny to see if he knew what was happening.

"This," Carly said, motioning between the two of them. "Now, I have the ability to lock down any room I choose and this room is going to be locked from the outside until the two of you find your way back to each other. And there's no need to deny it because I watched you all night. Johnny, you look at Olivia and maybe you smile, but it doesn't reach your eyes. Lulu, you look at Dante and you laugh, but it's hollow. But when you look at each other, it's...it's something different. When you two lock eyes you practically set the room on fire. So, whatever it takes, find a way to remember what's good and stop dwelling on what went wrong. There are probably reasons why you shouldn't be together, but you are still very much in love which tops any of those reasons."

Carly stopped her rant for a second as she noticed the stunned look on their faces. Neither of them had any idea how obvious their feelings were. And maybe their emotions weren't evident to someone who didn't remember how happy they were together. But Carly did. And she was going to make sure they were happy together again.

"Now, do the two of you understand?" Carly asked, raising her eyebrow in their direction.

They both nodded numbly and Carly nodded once herself, giving the situation finality. She turned and left the room and breathed a sigh of relief outside the door. She called down to the front desk and had the room sealed off, so they were forced to stay inside until they worked it out. She just hoped that for once with Johnny and Lulu, love would win out over stubbornness, guilt and regret.

* * *

Johnny glanced at Lulu from his position, leaning against the door. Initially, neither had believed Carly actually had the power to lock them in, but they were proved wrong. Lulu was laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. Johnny slid down to sit on the floor and rested his arms on his knees that were pulled up in front of him.

"So..." Johnny muttered, wondering what he should say or if Lulu wanted to talk first.

"Don't worry, she can't actually keep us here forever," Lulu sighed. "We'll just wait her out."

"You don't want to talk?" Johnny asked.

"What is there to say?" Lulu countered.

"Carly thinks there is a lot to say," Johnny answered.

"And what do you think?" Lulu wondered.

Apparently Lulu wanted him to put it all out there. And frankly, he owed her that. He just had no idea what to say or where to start. Or if he should bother. Carly claimed that Lulu was somehow not as happy with Dante as she pretended to be. But if that was true, she had fooled Johnny. All he saw when he saw Lulu with Dante was a man who finally made Lulu laugh instead of cry. And that's all he wanted for her. How could Johnny risk telling Lulu that he still loved her if she really was content with Dante? Johnny tensed as he once again heard Dante's words "go back to my place" ring out in his head.

How could he not risk it?

* * *

Carly reentered the ballroom and Dante and Olivia approached her immediately. She smiled at them, trying to think of a reason why Johnny and Lulu would have both disappeared. Then it occurred to her that she may as well let them think what they want. If everything went the way she wanted it to, neither of the Falconeris would have a right to know where Johnny and Lulu were anymore.

"Hey, Carly, have you seen Lulu?" Dante asked.

"No, the last time I saw her was when you were sitting with your mom," Carly lied.

"I know, she was there one minute and gone the next," Dante said anxiously. "You don't think something happened to her, do you?"

"There are way too many people here," Carly said, shaking her head. "Wherever she went, she went willingly."

"What about John? Have you seen him?" Olivia wondered.

"He's missing, too?" Carly countered.

"Yeah, I went to clean my dress and when I came back he was gone," Olivia explained.

"That's interesting," Carly mused.

"What?" Dante asked.

"Nothing," Carly smiled, acting as if she was trying to cover.

"Something," Olivia pressed.

"It's just weird to me that the four of you were sitting together and now Johnny and Lulu are both gone," Carly shrugged.

"Are you suggesting they ran off together or something?" Olivia questioned.

"Even if she is, I know that's not what happened," Dante said with false vibrato. "Lulu and I are really happy. She's not going to go chasing after her ex. They broke up for a reason."

"Do you even know what that reason is?" Carly asked.

"Well, no, she doesn't talk about him much," Dante admitted. "What about you, ma?"

"Johnny's pretty tight-lipped about the breakup, too" Olivia answered.

"Look, I'm not saying you should be worried," Carly said, offering them a smile. "Every thing is probably fine."

"Why wouldn't everything be fine?" Sonny asked.

"They can't find Johnny or Lulu," Carly informed him.

"Interesting," Sonny commented.

"Have you seen them?" Dante asked.

"No, not since I got here," Sonny answered. "But, maybe you don't want to find them."

"What does that mean?" Dante wondered.

"I know you hate me, but let me give you some fatherly advice," Sonny explained. "Never try and hold on to the woman you love if she is in love with someone else."

"Sonny, that's not necessary," Olivia said, laying a reassuring hand on Dante's slumped shoulders. "You don't know anything about Lulu and her feelings."

"I've known Lulu and Johnny longer than both of you," Sonny pointed out. "And I just call them like I see them."

Sonny walked away and Dante watched him leave. Carly watched the expressions of the Falconeris as they both pondered over what Sonny had said. She turned to walk away, a smile of satisfaction on her face. Even if Johnny and Lulu didn't manage to get their acts together tonight, they would have more time in the future. Because they now had two very jealous counterparts who were going to show their true colors. Colors, Carly knew, Johnny and Lulu weren't going to like.

* * *

Lulu was watching Johnny from her spot on the bed. Every thirty seconds he would open his mouth and then close it just as quickly. Her initial instinct when he had asked her if they had things to talk about was to say yes and launch into the million questions that had been on her mind in the last year since they broke up. Sometimes she couldn't believe it had been an entire year. But she wasn't going to ask questions or be the desperate one. If he really wanted to work things out or at least try to make it work, he was going to have to make the first move. And probably the second and third.

"I hate Dante," Johnny muttered, finally.

"Why?" Lulu wondered.

"I used to tell myself it was because he's a cop second and Sonny's son first," Johnny answered. "At least in my eyes, he is. Otherwise, why not tell everyone that Sonny shot him and make sure there was no way he avoided a lethal injection?"

"You used to tell yourself?" Lulu asked, ignoring his babbling and getting to the point. She knew he only babbled as a defense mechanism and she also knew how to side step his babbling for the heart of the point he was trying to make.

"Yeah," Johnny nodded. "But today I kind of realized I was just being immature. Like when you're on the playground and you hate the new kid because your best friend likes him better. So you say you hate him because his hair looks funny or you think he's too short. But really you're just jealous."

"I can't imagine why you would be jealous of Dante," Lulu said, staring at Johnny carefully.

"Because he has you," Johnny admitted softly.

Their eyes met and Lulu silently hoped she had kept her poker face. Although Johnny had replied in the exact way she had wanted, she didn't want it to show. She needed more answers before she melted into him again.

"You had me before and you didn't seem to want me then," Lulu said, trying not to sound bitter. It was a fact in Lulu's mind and it was something they had to discuss if they were really going to fix them.

"Leaving you was never about not wanting you or not loving you," Johnny argued. "It was about not deserving you."

"What exactly do you think you deserve?" Lulu wondered. "Because I'm not perfect. Not even close. I had an affair with a married man, got pregnant out of wedlock then chose to abort the baby, dated a man to get back at my father, led the same guy on for months when I loved someone else, then killed said man and let my boyfriend take the blame for what I did. Oh and let's not forget I was a patient in a mental institution for months. So I want to know how you don't deserve someone as flawed as me."

"Lulu, you made mistakes, I know that," Johnny sighed. "But everyone does. I don't deserve you because of your heart. You may have done things that you regret, made a few bad decisions, but inside, you're the most loving, caring, amazing person I have ever known. And I'm just not. I make nothing but bad decisions and I hurt everyone I care about."

"Nothing but bad decisions?" Lulu questioned. "Was I a bad decision?"

"You're the only right choice I've made," Johnny replied. "Picking you up, not staying away from you even when it was dangerous and my common sense told me I should and falling in love with you. Those things were right. But doing those things right are basically all erased by the fact that I tore us apart later. I broke your heart. I made you cry."

"Well, I feel bad for you," Lulu said softly, rolling over on her side to look at him. "Because if all you remember about us is the bad then you'll never be able to forgive yourself. And I can't forgive you until you can."

"How am I supposed to forgive myself for throwing away the best gift I ever received before I finished opening the package to see all the wonderful things inside?" Johnny asked.

"Well, for starters you can stop using extended metaphors and start thinking about me as a person," Lulu laughed and Johnny smiled slightly.

"You know what I mean," Johnny muttered.

"Yeah, I do," Lulu said, laying back to stare at the ceiling again. "But I meant what I said. You see me as this miracle. Some angel who was sent into your life to save you, but it doesn't work that way. I can't save you or help you become proud of the person you are inside. You have to learn to save yourself. You have to want to save yourself and want to be a person that you can be proud of. You always used to ask me to believe in you and I did. But you never believed in yourself."

"It's hard to believe you can't save me because you have," Johnny replied. "You have saved my life, literally, on more than one occasion and I can't ignore that."

"You've saved my life, too," Lulu smiled, glancing over at him. "But I don't mean you protecting me from your father or me doctoring your wounded leg. What I mean when I say I can't save you is that I can't be your only reason to live."

"So the fact that I love you so much that I feel like I would die without you is a bad thing?" Johnny asked, meeting her eyes.

Lulu took a deep breath. He had admitted to loving her just now, whether intentional or not, and hearing those words from him always made her heart flutter.

"You're not dead," Lulu observed. "You've been without me for an entire year now."

"But you're alive," Johnny noted. "You're still in my life. I can find an excuse to see you whenever I feel like it or I could run into you at any time of the day. I know we're not as close as we were, but I still know that if I needed something, you'd be there. Just like I'd be there for you. Ask yourself this question, why am I still in Port Charles? After everything that happened between us and my sister being murdered, why would I stay here?"

"I don't know," Lulu mumbled.

"I think you do," Johnny replied. "I'm here because you're here. And even though I screwed things up, I still have to be wherever you are. Either that or leave my heart behind."

Lulu didn't know what to say. She would never want him to leave Port Charles either because if he did, her heart would leave with him. But so much had happened between them and telling him she loved him, too, wouldn't fix everything.

"I don't doubt that you loved me until the end of our relationship," Lulu said softly. "I don't even doubt that you love me now."

"But?" Johnny asked.

"But, I'm not the person you need to learn to love," Lulu whispered. "You need to learn to love yourself."

"What does that mean?" Johnny wondered.

"You have this view of yourself," Lulu explained. "You see yourself as some unworthy piece of garbage that doesn't belong in my life." Johnny's mouth opened to argue her statement, but she shook her head at him. "Don't argue with me because I know it's true. You may not see it, but it _**is**_ true. But what isn't true is that view. You're not unworthy of me and you sure as hell aren't a piece of trash. But if you can't see yourself as someone worthy of my love, then no matter how much I love you, and I do love you, it won't work. Because you'll always be waiting for the day when I see you the way you see yourself."

* * *

Dante looked at the practically empty ballroom and saw Carly walking up to him. He knew she knew something about where Lulu was, but she was hiding it.

"Dante, I'm going to start cleaning up, so you can either help or go look for Lulu somewhere else," Carly stated.

"I'm not going to look for Lulu because you know where she is and I have a feeling it's somewhere I can't find her," Dante replied.

"For the tenth time, I don't know where Lulu is," Carly said, lying easily. "Now, I suggest, again, that you should go look for her and if I see her or she comes back here, I'll tell her to call you."

"Fine," Dante sighed, walking toward the elevator.

The elevator dinged and Olivia stepped out of it. She took a look around the room and, not spotting Johnny, turned and got back on the elevator with Dante. She had been to his garage and to Jake's, but hadn't found Johnny anywhere.

"They're together, you know," Dante muttered, staring at his shoes.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Johnny and Lulu," Dante clarified. "Wherever they are, they're together. It's been in their eyes this whole time and I finally see it, now that it's too late."

"What are you talking about, Dante?" Olivia questioned.

"This whole time, Johnny and Lulu have still loved each other," Dante explained. "Above all odds, through extenuating circumstances. And they've been fighting their love for each other because they were afraid, but they aren't fighting it anymore. They are together somewhere, right now. Probably making up for lost time."

"Good for them," Olivia muttered.

"What?" Dante asked.

"You may hate your father, but he was right today," Olivia said, smiling slightly. "You deserve better than clinging to a relationship with someone who could never love you with her whole heart. And Lulu's heart belongs to Johnny, just as his belongs to her. So good for them. And good for you. Good for everyone."

* * *

Johnny stared at his hands as he heard Lulu come back into the room. After she had asked him to forgive, love and believe in himself, she had gone silent. And he didn't know what to say in reply. He wanted to do whatever it took to have her back, but he didn't know how. He didn't know how to forgive himself for his mistakes and he knew that had to come first.

"How long have we been in here?" Lulu wondered.

"I don't know," Johnny answered. "Couple of hours, I think."

"Look, Johnny, I didn't mean to hurt you earlier with what I said, I just-" Lulu started.

"You were just being honest," Johnny cut in. "I appreciate the honesty."

"So, why haven't you said anything about what I said?" Lulu asked.

"Because I don't know what to say," Johnny replied. "I feel like you're asking me for something that I don't know how to give you."

"It's not about me or you giving me something," Lulu sighed, coming over to sit next to him on the floor. "You have to do it for you."

"Okay, but I still don't know how," Johnny shrugged.

"Well, first you could think about why you blame yourself for what went wrong with us," Lulu suggested.

"Because it was my fault," Johnny said, looking at Lulu.

"Why?" Lulu asked.

"You know," Johnny muttered, looking down in shame.

"Johnny, you have to be able to say it out loud. Tell me what you did that made us fall apart," Lulu demanded.

"I lied to you," Johnny breathed.

"Lied to me about what?" Lulu questioned.

"About the fact that I knew who got Michael shot," Johnny answered. "I kept my sister's secret from you."

"And what did that do?" Lulu wondered.

"It drove a wedge between us," Johnny replied. "You were so good to me and I couldn't handle the fact that I was keeping the secret from you. I felt so guilty. I started pushing you away."

"How did you try to push me away?" Lulu asked.

"Lulu," Johnny whispered, begging her not to make him answer.

"Just say it," Lulu requested.

"I almost slept with Maxie," Johnny said, disgusted with himself.

"But you didn't," Lulu noted.

"I couldn't," Johnny sighed. "I couldn't do it. I couldn't hurt you that way. I hated myself for doing what I did."

"Okay," Lulu nodded. "So why can't you forgive yourself?"

"Because if I hadn't done those things, we would be together now," Johnny muttered.

"Johnny, we're together right now," Lulu pointed out.

"I mean dating, maybe even engaged," Johnny replied, looking into her eyes.

"Maybe," Lulu said, bringing a hand to his face. "Maybe not."

"Are you saying you would have left me for another reason?" Johnny asked.

"I'm saying no one knows what might have happened," Lulu answered. "But I do know there is no point in speculating about things you can't change."

"So, you're telling me to let it go," Johnny mumbled, leaning into her touch. "Forgive myself and forget about it."

"Exactly," Lulu smiled.

"Okay," Johnny nodded. "I can work on that. What else?"

"You have to love yourself," Lulu replied, removing her hand from his face.

"And how do you suggest I do that?" Johnny asked, taking her hand that was on his face between both of his.

"I find loving you to be very easy," Lulu shrugged. "So, maybe you should just try thinking like me."

"Okay, so why do you love me?" Johnny wondered. He had always wondered.

"Because you have this amazing soul," Lulu said, smiling as he scoffed. "I'm serious. You've been through more than anyone else I know. Your life has been hell, yet you're not bitter. You don't act like the world owes you something. You are generous and compassionate to people who don't deserve it. Even people you don't know."

"When have I been like that?" Johnny asked.

"One September night when I was hitchhiking on the side of the road," Lulu smiled and Johnny did as well. "You stopped to pick me up and you were just there. You didn't push, but I knew you would help me in anyway you could. I've always known that. And then one day I walked in to see you playing the piano. I'd never heard music so beautiful in my entire life. After that, it didn't matter how many people, you included, told me you weren't capable of love because I knew different."

"How did you know?" Johnny questioned.

"Because, as a personal rule, I only allowed myself to love people who could love me back," Lulu replied. "And I fell in love with you that day."

"I don't know how to see myself like you see me," Johnny muttered, shutting his eyes. "My father told me for years that my heart was as black as his. Promised me I would end up a soulless bastard like him and I thought that I did."

"You didn't," Lulu supplied. "Take it from someone who has known a few soulless bastards in her time. You're one of the good guys."

"One of the good guys who makes a living doing illegal things?" Johnny asked sarcastically.

"Well, legal and illegal doesn't necessarily mean good and bad," Lulu smirked. "I'm a Spencer, my first instinct is to pickpocket anything that moves. Doesn't make me a bad person, does it?"

"No, not at all," Johnny laughed and then sobered his face. "I love you, Lulu. So, so much. I know it won't be easy and it's going to take time, but I promise you I am going to find a way to forgive myself for everything. To love myself so I can let you love me without doubts. Because at the end of the day, I can't be without you anymore. This last year has been hell and I don't want to waste another day of my time on earth by denying myself of your love."

"I love you, too," Lulu replied, leaning her forehead against his. "We're going to make it this time, Johnny. I know it."

"Well, there is one little problem," Johnny said, pulling back to look in her eyes.

"What?" Lulu wondered.

"Falconeris," Johnny muttered and Lulu's eyes widened.

"I forgot all about them," Lulu said, laughing slightly. "I bet it's not that much of a problem, though."

"What makes you say that?" Johnny asked.

"Well, we both went missing from Carly's party at the same time," Lulu pointed out. "And I doubt she led them to believe it was a coincidence."

Johnny laughed and Lulu joined him until they were both practically in hysterics. She fell into his side and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they both calmed their laughter. He kissed her forehead lovingly and breathed in her scent.

"You know, as many times as I claimed to love Olivia, I could never bring myself to look at her the way I've always looked at you," Johnny commented.

"I know what you mean," Lulu nodded. "I feel the same way about looking at Dante. He just wasn't you. Not even close."

"Not even close," Johnny agreed.

Lulu pulled back and found Johnny's eyes. He leaned down and connected their lips. The kiss was slow, sweet and full of emotions. Love, friendship, trust and hope. It was a kiss that expressed what Johnny and Lulu were to each other, what they would always be to each other and no one else: soul mates.


End file.
